Si la vez
by lindajhoa1
Summary: ¿Naruto buscando desesperadamente a kakashi? el ninja copia no se deja encontrar...Hasta que no aguanta sus emociones y se expresa con el rubio amante del ramen (mal resumen pero bueno) Kakasaku oneshot disfrutenlo es cortico :3 franco de vita y sin bandera no apto para no amantes de un kakashi melancolico "para los que aman el kakasaku" la nenita.
1. Chapter 1

**Si la vez *kakasaku***

**Capitulo único:**

Allí estaba, hace cuanto que no lo veía ¿Una? ¿Dos ? ¿Tres semanas? Bah, hasta la noción del tiempo perdió, ¿Que hacia allí?, no se tan solo ...tal vez para desahogarse, para que sepan - "ella sepa"- Que esta bien. El rubio muchacho lo miraba preocupado, como odiaba esa mirada...esa misma mirada que el chico le dio la noche que lo consoló al el llorar como un niño...No perdería tiempo tan solo diría que esta bien...aunque esa noche-como la anterior- sus sentimientos mandan.

Observaba al hombre de cabellera plateada...el que lo enseño, lo guio, el que una vez fue su sensei, en ese estado tan...deteriorable le dolía, llevaba semanas buscándolo, pero el siendo el ninja copia, uno de los mejores anbus nunca pudieron darle pista, el era el que lo buscaba dia y noche sin descansar no podía evitar estar preocupado por el...hasta que esa apagada noche, en uno de sus recorridos cerca del monte Hokage-donde descansaba después de buscar por la zona- Se le apareció justo frente a el, pero al observarlo bien una gran tristeza y lastima se filtro por su ser.

-Kakashi...-Dijo la ahora apagada voz del rubio que se acerco al hombre peliplata que se apoyaba en el barandal mirando a las afueras de Konoha.

-**Si la vez – Rompió** el silencio no quería dar explicaciones seria directo- **Dile que...- **El rubio suspiro con tristeza sabia muy bien de quien hablaba- **Que me has visto mejorado- **Dijo sin dar la cara, que ironía tan mejorado que causaba lastima- **Y que hay alguien a mi lado que... me tiene enamorado- **Si, había alguien a su lado, decidió darle la oportunidad a Anko, tan solo para poder olvidarla, pero de eso había una gran mentira, el no estaba enamorado y nunca lo estaría de Anko ni de otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Naruto bajo la cabeza sin aun quitar su mano del hombro del peliplata, el cual no le daba la cara...tal vez no tenia suficiente fuerza para encararlo no quería volver a llorar como un niño al igual la vez que el lo consoló al Sakura abandonarlo, lo entendía... como lo entendía, y le daba dolor ver sufrir a alguien tan importante para el así como le daba dolor que Sasuke estuviera sumergido en la venganza.

-**Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado-** Mintió, contaba las horas, los minutos desde su partida, cada segundo de no tenerla cerca, de no besarla, de que no fuera suya de...no ser feliz- **Que no me ha quitado el sueño**\- No dormía pensando en ella, en aquellas noches donde la hacia su mujer, con cariño entregándole su alma fundiéndose con ella, esas noches de recordarla de sufrir de llorar- **Y que lo nuestro esta olvidado- **Cada palabra que decía le destruía cada vez mas y mas el corazón, era una fuerte tormenta de sentimientos que ningún hombre o ser vivo soportaría.

Notaba la gran tristeza de Kakashi al decir eso, notaba sus manos enguantadas apretar fuertemente el barandal del que estaba apoyado, por dios hasta un civil notaria eso.

-**Dile que yo estoy muy bien –** Ladeo la cabeza al decirlo, con una triste sonrisa lo menos que quería era preocuparla – **Que nunca he estado mejor** – Una vez lo estuvo, y era cuando estaba ella a su lado...su corazón se apretaba tanto que sentía que algo se le arremolinaba en su cabeza – **Si piensa que tal vez me **muero** ¿por que ella no esta? ¡Que va! - **Tan solo no vivía, sin ella el no llamaba vida, tan solo era otro cuerpo arrastrado por el viento que sopla el destino-**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer-**El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sakura no soportaría escuchar eso por parte de el hombre que ella amo, pero si es por el lo diría, iba a interrumpirlo, se notaba que no comía estaba muy flaco, que no dormía eso no era vida...-**Aunque pesándolo mejor dile que ya-**Suspiro-**No me ves- **El joven muchacho bajo la cabeza, dolido, dispuesto a acercarsele a su sensei, camino lentamente no quería que desapareciera.

Sin decir nada lo apretó fuertemente del hombro, para que no escapara, y con todas sus fuerzas lo rebuto, lo abrazo, el peligris no hacia movimiento alguno, cuando el rubio escucho pequeños sollozos.

**-Dile también...Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar**\- Interrumpió el desolador silencio de la noche-**Mejor dile que yo estoy muy bien...aunque yo se muy bien que no -**Sonrió melancólico- **Que nunca he estado mejor, miente un poco por favor-**Silencio, el rubio no protestaba, había aflojado el agarre, tan solo tenia su mano en el hombro del mayor** creía** que eso era todo-**Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya...-**Volteo y miro directamente al rubio, y tal como el hizo puso su enguantada mano en el hombro de el y apretó con fuerza- **No me vez...-**Susurro para soltarlo y alejarse un poco de el.

-Kakashi, yo-suspiro- ¿no te veré?-Pregunto con idiotez, pero a la vez con dolor.

-Claro que si Naruto -Intento sonreír- Yo estaré para ustedes, así sea desde las sombras, Hasta luego- Desapareció, dejando una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, el cual de una vez se dirijia a la casa de la pelirosa.

**Fin capitulo unico.**

**HOLAS, LES TRAJE ESTE MINI-ONE SHOT INSPIRADO, CON LA CANSION "SI LA VEZ" FRANCO DE VITA Y SIN BANDERA, ES UN FIC MELANCOLICO, DONDE SE MUESTRA A NUESTRO QUERIDO SENSEI SUFRIENDO :( VA DEDICADO A LOS DE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK "PARA LOS QUE AMAN EL KAKASAKU" PARA QUE VEAN QUE SU ADM "LA NENITA" NO LOS ABANDONA Y LOS AMA :D PROXIMAMENTE ACTUALIZACION DEL CROSSOVER "KAKASAKU A LA INUYASHA" Y TAMBIEN DEL FIC "PROPUESTA INDECENTE" BUENO BESOS, ESPERO SU COMENTARIOS... PODRE CORREGIR O ALARGAR ESTA HISTORIA SOLO COMENTEN ;)**

**SAYO...**

**la nenita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Cómo te hago entender?**

Pasaron días ¿o tal ves semanas?, no importaba mucho, ese vacío y dolor que sentía no disminuía con el paso de los días, al contrario aumentaba, haciendo una presión en su pecho, y le dificultaba todo, respirar, a duras penas lo hacía y era porque su cuerpo automáticamente se lo ordenaba pero…¿de qué valía?, ¿comer? No, no le provocaba, no le daba ganas, de hecho de nada tenía ganas, ni de tocar su preciado icha icha, Que estúpido era, un idiota, eso no podía seguir así…. Era Hatake kakashi por dios, el tan aclamado ninja copia, por qué coño no estaba en las cuatro paredes del anbu dejando salir su lado oscuro?, o de misión matando a algún ser miserable…. No no no, él no era así… ¿qué paso?, juro proteger a sus alumnos y apoyarlos desde las sombras, o acaso si se perdía entre la sangre y la maldad estaría cumpliendo su palabra. Claro que no, además ahora tratando de poner esa laguna de pensamientos en orden, hace semanas que se había encontrado con su alumno después de meses. Ni idea como lo rastreo, nadie lo había conseguido en mucho tiempo, tampoco es que deseara que lo hicieran está bien solo, ahogándose en penas y tristeza, pero Solo, sí que su rubio alumno era insistente.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y se obligó levantarse de la pocilga en donde estaba, tenía ya 2 días sin comer y sin dormir, solo allí, con los ojos observando la nada, en el techo de esa antigua cabaña a los límites de konoha, sentía su cuerpo entumecido por la falta de movimiento, estiro los brazos y cuello en busca de destensarse y lo logro, no es que se sintiera con sus energías a 1000, no podría tenerlas al fin y al cabo no había comido, calzo sus sandalias shinobis acomodo su máscara y fue rumbo al centro de konoha, exactamente a su piso, necesitaba ducharse y alimentarse, eso no podía seguir así, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, iba por que tenía ya una semana que no veía a la causante de sus penas, a esa jovencilla que le había robado el sueño- Y el hambre también- hace 1 semana que no velaba sus sueños desde su ventana, en silencio…En las sombras, tendría que asegurarse si estaba bien, aunque se sabía que sí, su anunciado matrimonio con Sasuke de seguro debía de tenerla de las 1000 maravillas.

Rugió molesto, ¿Por qué habían llegado las cosas a ese punto?, claro el maldito amor a todo color que lo golpeo en el rostro y corazón con la persona más equivocada. Maldito cerebro, porque el como hombre sabio, sabía que las estupideces de asociar al amor y corazón no eran más que bobadas por que los sentimientos se alojaban era en el cerebro, y su maldito cerebro almacenador de mucha información lo sabía y aun así se la jugaba a lo grande haciéndolo enamorarse de su ex alumna. No era correcto, pero… Nadie escoge su amor, nadie escoge el momento, Ni el sitio, ni la edad, Ni la persona.

Aclaro sus pensamientos, ya estaba en konoha, muchos lugareños lo miraban extrañado, tenían meses que no lo veían, para luego verlo ojeroso, con unos kilos perdidos, demacrado, al parecer su misión fue muy fuerte o difícil, bueno esos pensaban ellos aunque él no había estado en una misión fuerte o difícil en mucho tiempo, camino sin prestar mayor atención a las miradas de los habitantes, mientras no se encontrara con un conocido mejor, a lo lejos observo arquitecturas de varios pisos de altura, entro sin mayor dificultad ya que era conocido allí, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al último piso, Su piso, recorrió un corto trecho hasta encontrarse con una puerta de madera, algo vieja y desgastada por el paso de los años y la falta de mantenimiento, pero no importaba, busco las llaves entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con lo mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado, una sala pequeña conformada por un par de sillones, la cocina continua a esta y dos puertas más, el baño y la habitación, se quitó el chaleco y lo lanzo pesadamente al suelo de la pequeña sala, se sacó una sandalia y con el otro pie la otra, se dirigió con pocas ganas a la puerta que daba su habitación, quedo extrañado al poner su mano en la perilla de la misma, estaba cálida…"Como ella" pensó y frunció el entrecejo, estaba paranoico, ¿Qué haría ella allí?, medito por unos minutos si abrirla o no, hasta que se decidió y giro, entrando en ella y Sorpresa, se distinguía sentada en Su cama una hermosa joven que al verlo cambio sus hermosas facciones de cansancio a asombro.

-Sakura ¿Qué…-Hablo roncamente observando con intensidad a la joven la cual se levantó y se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Interrumpió, aunque ella sabía la respuesta, y la culpable del estado del varón, solo quiso asegurarse que no venía de una misión, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Ella más que nadie sabía que él no estaba en ninguna misión, ni tampoco en algún trabajo forzoso que lo dejara así de demacrado, la única lucha forzosa que sabía a la que él se enfrentaba era a asimilar los sentimientos de su último encuentro.

-¿ A mí?- Pregunto tratando de ignorar la pregunta, a quien más seria, era el único en esa habitación, a parte de ella claro.- Nada.- respondió con dificultad sabía que era una mentira, de esas que duelen cuando las dices, le pasaba todo y a la ves nada.

\- Yo…he…- dudo un poco al ver la oscura mirada del varón puesta sobre ella, estudiándola, estaba más hermosa que antes, más hermosa que como lo recordaba, esa mirada comenzó a obtener un brillo de pasión, uno de lujuria, que le hizo cortar la respiración y temblar levemente el labio, ese hombre la mataría, pero no, no estaba allí para eso, necesitaba hablar, aclarar todo, él se estaba dirigiendo a una agonía más profunda que lo que imagino que causaría- Necesitamos hablar- Dijo sacando falsa valentía a lo que diría.

\- Ya lo estamos haciendo- Respondió mientras seguía estudiando su cuerpo, había agarrado unas cuantas libras, pero no confunda, no se veía para nada fea o le restaba su belleza al contrario, la subía, sus largas piernas estaba ligeramente más gruesa y con más carne al igual que sus glúteos y sus moderados pechos ahora se veían mas grande y suaves, trago grueso, pensaba que le causaría mucho dolor verla, pero, llenaba ese vacío y acudían a su mente recuerdos de sus antiguos encuentros sexuales, que para el significo un cambio a su vida, aunque para ella no sabría- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto posando su mirada en ese rostro que tanto le gustaba.

-Kakashi- se sentía bien volver a pronunciar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo- No sigas haciendo eso por favor- rogo a lo que el hombre la miro un tanto confundido.

-¿Hacer que?- dijo, él no había hecho nada y ambos lo sabían.

-Nada, eso es lo que me preocupa, te estas llevando a tu propia miseria y lo sabes.- dijo mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa sarcástica de parte del hombre.

-Ya estoy en mi miseria desde hace tiempo- dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, transmitiendo un sentimiento fácil de sentir y difícil de explicar, o peor solucionar.

-Yo, no se cómo pudo haber pasado tanto entre nosotros, pero eso acabo, ya estoy comprometida- dijo con todo el dolor del mundo, ella muy bien sabía que había sellado su destino cuando por costumbre, al supuesto sentimiento por Sasuke acepto su matrimonio, aunque fue un gran error, gracias a eso y a la separación de la prohibida relación que mantenía con su ex sensei la hizo entender que ese sentimiento por el Uchiha no era más que pantalla, ella estaba enamorada, eso sí, pero no de él y temió que nunca lo estuviera.

-¿Tu crees que no lo se? – Dijo con una voz muy fría y cortante algo que nunca había querido que saliera de él y mucho menos para su acompañante presente, pero era el dolor y el despecho que le causaba la palabra "compromiso" de parte de su pelirosa que lo hizo arder en furia, tomo y curo su corazón de cicatrices, para luego morderlo, escupirlo, pisarlo y enterrarlo, lo dejo peor, él era de ella más ella no era de él.

-Y por qué lo sabes deberías de superarlo, preocupas a mucha gente.- dijo con voz sumisa se sentía jodidamente mal, quería terminar rápido, o lloraría y eso no lo quería hacer frente de él se daría cuenta del engaño.

-¿Superarlo? –Pregunto con desdén, mientras separaba esa corta distancia con la chica y la arrinconaba a la pared detrás de ella mientras le sostenía las muñecas fuertemente para que no intentara escapar- Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

\- Yo, no, eso era algo pasajero, algo que se olvida- Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Cómo te hago entender?- Susurro de repente acercándose a su oído- Que a nadie extraño más que nada me hace falta más que tu presencia- dijo roncamente en el oído de la joven, la cual estaba impresionada por la sinceridad en sus palabras y el significado de las mismas.

\- Te estas lastimando, por algo que no vale la pena- dijo mientras sentía la calidez del varón.

-Es verdad, y nada me lastima, como lo hace tu ausencia- Confeso mientras se hundía en el cabello y cuello de la chica y aspiraba esa deliciosa fragancia.

\- Pero, debes de seguir tu vida, yo trato de continuar con la mía –Trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, no quería se destruyese y en el camino destruirla a ella.

\- Dios- suspiro con un sentimiento de dolor y rabia mesclado- ¿Cómo te hago entender que mi vida sin ti es solamente tiempo que pasa sin ti?- dijo mientras lamia su cuello provocándole sensaciones deliciosas a la chica- Te necesito- lo oyó decir mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo.

\- Hay otras cosas importantes que necesitas- Dijo tratando de reprimir los gemidos mientras el hombre besaba, lamia y chupaba su níveo cuello, lo sintió dejar su tarea para dirigirse otra vez a su oído izquierdo.

-Como el aire- dijo roncamente- como el agua, para vivir. – y libero una de sus manos mientras posaba su propia en la cintura de la muchacha y la movía circular y lentamente.- Un sabor amargo, el de derrota crece en mi boca cuando tú no estás aquí- soltó de repente mientras bajaba su máscara y besaba nuevamente los labios de la chica que por tanto tiempo extraño y deseo, ella le correspondió acercándolo más con su mano libre.- se me rompe el alma y no puedo evitarlo cuando tú te marchas- Dijo interrumpiendo el beso, y con necesidad lanzo a la chica con poca delicadeza a la cama mientras se posicionaba encima de ella y besaba su cuello.

-Kakashi- gimió su nombre excitando mas al varón, mientras se aferraba a su ancha y fuerte espalda, ella también lo deseaba, pero no era correcto lo ilusionaría más y …- Haa!- medio grito cuando el con sus expertas manos tomo el seno de la chica y lo masajeaba suavemente.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así?- dijo cuándo recupero un poco de cordura, ella estaba comprometida, y él era su ex sensei no era correcto.

-Es más fuerte que yo- dijo con pena- Yo no quise de ti enamorarme- dijo captando la atención de la chica. ¿Amor?, al parecer ella no era la única que lo sentía¿ y eso era grave o maravilloso?. Tendría tiempo de pensarlo después , acerco sus labios a los del hombre y los beso, con pasión y lujuria.

Mientras que afuera de esas cuatro paredes el cielo estaba ya vestido de negro con la única compañía de la luna y sus estrellas, mientras con necesidad los dos amantes consumaban su amor, borrando de la realidad y pasando a la siguiente dimensión, que solo aquellas personas que aman conocen, en donde nada los interrumpe y daña de ninguna manera esa fuerte conexión que sentían y seguirán sintiendo con el paso del tiempo.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Lo continue ya que much s me pidieron continuación aunque al principio era un oneshot inspirado en una música y que mejor que terminarlo con la misma temática, inspirado en otra música x.x jajja espero les guste y perdonen el atraso con mis otros fic, es que hoy por fin toco mi pc después de tanto tiempo dañada.


End file.
